


persnickety

by leedeeloo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, entomophage, i guess, insectivore, let me be free, look this took me way too long to finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not gonna mince words; Phobos eats a bug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	persnickety

It was just before dawn. Cloudy, cool, the sun just about to rise above the horizon. It was almost time for Phobos to go to bed, and he was stalling, stretched across his bed over a book, trying to stifle yawns.

Sung on the other hand, had just risen. Breezed right past the open door of Phobos’ room, stopped, took a couple steps backward, his brain catching up with what he saw. He hovered in the doorway for a moment, squinting his eye before knocking sharply on the frame.

Phobos’ head tilted up, his eyes lagging behind, finishing a sentence before looking at Sung. He nodded, just the slightest tilt of his head, signaling Sung to go on, he was listening. 

Sung pointed, arm folded up close to his chest, wrist flicking his hand out, thumb and forefinger out. He wavered for a moment before walking across the room, soft pattering steps just barely audible. 

“Did you bust your screen?” Sung asked, pointing at the open window. He was still pointing, clearly at Phobos’ open window, potted plants on the sill, on the end table precisely the same height as the windowsill. 

Phobos just silently stared back. Sung kept going.

“Like, I can fix that, you know. There’s a bunch of-” He stopped pointing, swatting his hand in front of himself, trying to hit a fly that was coming too close. “There’s a lot of bugs coming in.” 

Phobos was still perfectly silent as he shut his book and stood up. The floor just creaking under him as he approached the window. He set his hand on the sill, squinting at the light from outside. 

It was just silent for a few minutes. Sung didn’t rush Phobos, letting whatever he was doing take its time.

Finally, slowly, Phobos brought his hand up. Keeping it still just long enough for Sung to see; a fat housefly between Phobos’ two knuckles. 

And then.

The fastest Phobos had moved in the past few minutes; his hand was up to his face, knuckles against his mouth, and his jaw moving, chewing, as he brought his hand away. The fly was gone. Sung stared, eye wide open, then collected himself after a moment. He nodded. Took a step back.

“I’m gonna go on a jog, you- you’re going to bed?” Phobos nodded. “Great! Great, see you later, buddy.” Sung kept backing up for a few paces before finally turning away and heading downstairs. Nothing he had ever experienced had quite prepared him for that.


End file.
